<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buggeruptober 2020: Autumn by EnchantressEmily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933983">Buggeruptober 2020: Autumn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressEmily/pseuds/EnchantressEmily'>EnchantressEmily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buggeruptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Widdershins (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Knitting, M/M, Prompt Fill, Snippets, buggeruptober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressEmily/pseuds/EnchantressEmily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent takes a break from studying to do some knitting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vincent Knott/Will Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buggeruptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Widdershins Fanworks Month Pieces</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buggeruptober 2020: Autumn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was also <a href="https://enchantress-emily.tumblr.com/post/631603315652902912/buggeruptober-day-10-autumn">posted on Tumblr</a> for the Buggeruptober fandom challenge.<br/>Prompt: Autumn</p>
<p>Based on <a href="https://enchantress-emily.tumblr.com/post/185247085170/inspired-by-buggerup-busters-recent-random">this post</a> I made a while back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the days when Vincent’s classes finished early, instead of studying in the library or his dormitory, he liked to take his books over to Swift’s Apothecary.  He would sit at the bottom of the spiral stairs, reading or working on an essay, while Will waited on customers; when the shop was quiet, they would chat or steal an occasional kiss.  If Eliza came home while he was there, as often as not they would all get talking and only realize when it started getting dark that they had missed dinner.</p>
<p>Today he had finished all the reading he needed to do, so he reached into his bag for his knitting.  He had been working on it whenever he had a spare moment lately; the crisp autumn weather always inspired him that way.  Will, who was straightening shelves behind the counter, glanced over curiously.  “I didn’t know you could knit,” he commented.</p>
<p>“Mm-hm,” Vincent murmured absently, spreading out the half-finished sock on his knee to check where he had left off.  “Mum t-taught me when I was little, because doing s-something with my hands helped me not w-worry about things as much.  I used to knit in the cart when D-Dad and I were traveling, too.”</p>
<p>“Huh.”  Will came over to look more closely, leaning against the central post of the stairs. “Is it hard?”</p>
<p>“N-not once you have the hang of it,” Vincent answered. “I like it because you can l-look at the different stitches and see how they b-behave, and then use that to change the way the knitting looks.  You can d-do almost anything with it that way.”</p>
<p>Will grinned.  “Yeah, that would appeal to you, wouldn’t it?  You’re good at seeing different ways for things to work.”  He waved at the sock.  “Who’s that for?”</p>
<p>Vincent picked up the needles and began working. “It’s for me.  I m-mostly make socks for me and Dad.  I made a s-scarf for Eliza when I first learned; it was lumpy and f-full of holes, but she still has it.”  He smiled a little.  “I think it’s the only th-thing she kept from her old clothes.”</p>
<p>Will watched in silence for a while as Vincent’s quick fingers looped grey wool around thin steel needles, adding round after round to the foot of the sock.  After so long he could do this almost without thinking, and his mind soon wandered to other things (should he try a different method of working the toe this time?  Did the essay he had finished earlier need a better closing argument?).  It gave him a start when Will spoke.  </p>
<p>“So, uh, Vincent.  Would you – I mean, when you have time – do you think, um –”</p>
<p>Vincent looked up in surprise.  That kind of hesitation wasn’t like Will.  “W-what’s the matter?” he asked.  </p>
<p>Will, now flushed to his ears, took a breath and blurted out, “Would you knit something for me sometime?”</p>
<p>Vincent smiled and put down his knitting to squeeze Will’s hand.  “Of c-course I would.  Do you want s-socks, or something else?  If you’d l-like a scarf, I p-promise it won’t have holes this time.”</p>
<p>Will smiled back, still a little pink.  “Socks would be nice.  Maybe in blue?”</p>
<p>Vincent’s thoughts went at once to his last visit to the yarn shop in High Street.  There had been some wool in a brilliant peacock blue – brighter than anything he would choose for himself, but it would be just the thing for Will.  “I’ll start them when I f-finish these,” he promised.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>